musictimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blink-182
1992 Blink-182 (often stylized as blink-182) is an American rock band from Poway, California that predominantly plays pop punk music. The band was formed as "Blink" with members Tom DeLonge (vocals, guitar), Mark Hoppus (vocals, bass) and Scott Raynor (drums) AUG DeLonge's friend Anne Hoppus introduced him to her brother Mark Hoppus, who also wanted to be in a band. The two played for hours in DeLonge's garage, showing each other songs they had previously written, and writing new songs together. One of these songs would eventually become what is now "Carousel". That night the two decided they needed to officially start a band, so DeLonge recruited friend Scott Raynor, who he had met at his school's Battle of the Bands competition. The three began playing together and called themselves Duck Tape, until DeLonge thought of the name Blink 1993 MAY The band recorded their first demo tape Flyswatter ''in Raynor's bedroom. A 4-track was used to record the material, which resulted in poor sound quality. According to Hoppus, only a small number of demos were released, primarily to their family and friends. The same year, the band recorded another demo tape, this one untitled and known simply as ''Demo #2. It featured re-recordings of a few Flyswatter songs, and also included new songs, some of which would go on to be re-recorded and re-released on the band's albums Buddha, Cheshire Cat, and Dude Ranch. Buddha was released on cassette with around 1,000 copies of the tape produced by Filter Records, an independent record company headed by Hoppus's boss. It was remastered and re-released on Kung Fu Records in 1998 (with three of the original tracks omitted and two new tracks added). 1994 The band signed with Cargo Music and recorded their debut studio album Cheshire Cat ''in three days '''FEB' 17 Debut album Cheshire Cat is released Shortly after the release of Cheshire Cat, the band was threatened with legal action by an Irish pop band of the same name. In order to avoid a legal dispute, the band appended "182" to the end of their name After the release of Cheshire Cat, Blink-182 released Buddha Promo, a promotional cassette intended to prompt the release of Buddha, which would become available on CD as well as cassette. The band released a split EP with Iconoclasts titled Short Bus '' 1995 The 3-track EP ''They Came to Conquer... Uranus ''was released "M + M's" is released 1996 After moving to Encinitas, California, the band recorded the album ''Dude Ranch ''with producer Mark Trombino. Blink-182 recorded the album under Cargo Records, but signed with MCA in 1998 in order to handle increased distribution. . The EP, ''Wasting Time (1996 Australian Tour EP) ''is released "Wasting Time" is released "Lemmings" is released 1997 '''JUNE' 17 Dude Ranch is released and was relatively commercially successful, selling 1.5 million copies worldwide. SEP 23 The single "Dammit" is released. It did well on U.S. modern rock charts (#11), and the band received a small degree of mainstream success "Apple Shampoo" is released 1998 FEB 24 Dick Lips EP is released "Dick Lips" is released Signed with MCA Midway through a U.S. tour, drummer Travis Barker replaced Raynor. There are two common explanations for Raynor's removal - that Raynor had a serious drinking problem and was asked to go into rehab or face ejection, or alternately, that he departed in order to attend college Hoppus and DeLonge asked drummer Travis Barker of Blink-182's support band The Aquabats to fill in for Raynor for the remainder of the tour. After the set, Hoppus and DeLonge sat down and discussed Barker joining the band. The next day he was offered the position and consequently left The Aquabats. OCT 27 Buddha is reissued NOV 17 "Josie (Everything's Gonna Be Fine)" is released 1999 JUNE 1 The album Enema of the State ''is released. It propelled the band into the mainstream. went on to sell over 15 million copies worldwide making it the band's best selling album '''NOV' 16 "What's My Age Again?" is released. The song peaked at #2 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart as well as #19 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. The single was later re-released following the success of "All the Small Things". The band made a cameo eppearance in the film American Pie. They appear in a scene while they're interrupted rehearsing to see a webcast on a computer. Mark, Tom, and Travis all feature in the scene, along with a fake extra band member The band appeared at the end of the 2nd episode of season 3 of Two Guys and a Girl, "Au Revoir, Pizza Place", in the episode they perform What's My Age Again? in the nude at a party at the pizza place, this is the last time the pizza place is featured in the show 2000 JAN 18 Single "All the Small Things" is released. "All The Small Things" was Blink-182's first number 1 single (on the US Modern Rock Tracks) and their biggest hit, the second being "I Miss You". The song was also US #6. The song also charted at UK #2, was certified platinum in Australia and sold 7 million copies worldwide MAY '2 The band released ''The Urethra Chronicles, a DVD which features behind-the-scenes information, and The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show (The Enema Strikes Back!), Blink-182's sole live album, featuring songs from their three full-length records, including all their greatest hits coupled with previously unreleased material '''SEP 5 "Adam's Song" is released. "Adam's Song" caused a stir when it was set to replay indefinitely on a stereo as 17-year-old Greg Barnes hanged himself in the garage of his family's home NOV 7 Live album, The Mark, Tom and Travus Show (The Enema Strikes Back!) is released DEC 5 "Man Overboard" is released "Dumpweed (live)" is released 2001 JUNE 12 The band released the album Take Off Your Pants and Jacket, which was a small change from their direction in Enema of the State. The album sold more than 350,000 copies in the first week. The album was released on three different CDs: yellow, red and green versions, each one featuring two unique bonus tracks. 26 "The Rock Shows" is the first single released from The song peaked at #2 on the Billboard Modern Rock chart, #71 on the Billboard Hot 100, and #14 on the UK Singles Chart. SEP 10 The band originally started shooting the video for the song on Monday, and originally featured the band playing in a derelict house which was hit by a wrecking ball and fell apart during the song's progression. The next day when they went to finish the video, the September 11 attacks occurred, and both the band and director Samuel Bayer opted to re-shoot the video, as they felt the images of the house coming down were too similar to the images of the attacks in New York. The original version of the video is only available on a few of the band's DVD releases, as well as on YouTube. They re-shot the video several weeks later with a similar theme, although this time the house used wasn't on the verge of falling down A European tour in winter was delayed in the aftermath of the September 11 attacks. OCT 8 "First Date is released. UK #31, US #106 16 "I Won't Be Home for Christmas" is released. The single charted at number 1 in Canada but it did not chart anywhere else. It is the only Blink-182 single to ever chart in Canada. The song originally appeared on the single for "Josie (Everything's Gonna Be Fine)" and was later released in very little quantity as a one-track promo in 1997 and then again in Europe in 2000. Rescheduled dates in early 2002 were also canceled due to DeLonge's back problems. Mark Hoppus' sister released a book about the genesis of the band entitled Blink-182: Tales From Beneath Your Mom 2002 FEB 4 "Stay Together For the Kids" is released. US #116, UK #117 Blink-182 co-headlined the Pop Disaster Tour ''with Green Day. The tour was documented on the DVD ''Riding in Vans with Boys. MAY 7 The Urethra Chronicles II: Harder Faster Faster Harder ''(DVD) is released After taking some time off, DeLonge and Barker released a new album with their side-project Box Car Racer The band made a cameo appearance on the 300th episode of The Simpsons playing "All the Small Things" at a party held in Tony Hawk's loft. 2003 Recording of the band's next record began in early 2003. '''NOV' 10 "Feeling This", the first single from Blink-182's self-titled fifth album, is released. US #2. On the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart, "Feeling This" reached number two. In the UK, the song peaked at number fifteen. 18 They released their eponymous fifth studio album NOV 'The band embarked on the ''"DollaBill" tour, named for the ticket cost of $1 each. They played 10 club shows throughout the US and 1 in Canada 2004 '''FEB 9 "I Miss You" is released. The song reached #1 on the Billboard Modern Rock chart and peaked at US #42. Although "All The Small Things" had more radio airplay, "I Miss You" sold more singles, having been certified platinum by the RIAA after selling over 1,000,000 copies. The song also gave Blink-182 their second and last UK Top 10 hit to date JUNE 22 "Down" is released. The song peaked #10 on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart, but quickly fell off and was a mixed success. It is the band's tenth song to reach the top 10 on the chart. It peaked at UK #24 Blink-182 toured with No Doubt in the summer NOV 1 "Always" is released. The song, clocking in at 4:12, is Blink-182's longest released single. It didn't fare well on the radio, only peaking at #39 on the Billboard Modern Rock Charts and UK #36 DEC 16 Point Depot in Dublin, Ireland, is their last live performance before the break-up 2005 DeLonge left the group in early in the year, initiating an indefinite hiatus FEB The band inexplicably canceled a performance at Music for Relief's Concert for South Asia (a show put on by Linkin Park to aid victims of the devastating 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake). The planned tour was canceled and on February 22, 2005, after much tension, their band manager called Hoppus and Barker to tell them that DeLonge had quit the band. This began an almost four year hiatus. NOV '1 Geffen Records released a ''Greatest Hits ''compilation. The album reached number 6 on the Billboard 200 in the United States. Also on this day they released ''Blink-182: Greatest Hits DVD 28 "Not Now" is released. It is the only single released since the announcement of their hiatus, lasting until 2009. The song reached number 18 on the U.S. Modern Rock chart and number 30 on the UK Singles Chart 2006 - 2008 '''2006 MAY 23 DeLonge's new band, Angels & Airwaves released their debut album We Don't Need to Whisper, where it debuted at number 4 on the Billboard 200. NOV 14 Hoppus and Barker's new project +44 released their first album When Your Heart Stops Beating. It debuted at number 10 on the Billboard 200. 2007 NOV 6 Angels & Airwaves released their second album I-Empire. They also released a DVD, entitled Start the Machine, chronicling the final days of Blink-182 and the genesis of Angels & Airwaves. 2008 MAY 25 Hoppus stated that the new +44 album was still in pre-production. Blink-182 is one of the bands to be featured in a documentary about modern punk music. The film, entitled One Nine Nine Four, is due to be released in 2009. Professional skateboarder Tony Hawk will narrate the film, which will also feature other punk acts such as Rancid, Bad Religion, Green Day, NOFX, and The Offspring AUG '''21 Jerry Finn (Blink 182's producer) died of a cerebral hemorrhage. This would later be one of the catalysts for all the members of Blink 182 communicating again in September, which would be the first time Tom would communicate with his bandmates in 3.5 years. '''SEP 21 After performing an event with former Jane's Addiction singer Perry Farrell, Gavin DeGraw and DJ AM (Adam Goldstein), Travis Barker boarded a Learjet 60, headed for Van Nuys, California. According to the Federal Aviation Administration; the plane was departing the airport when air traffic controllers saw sparks emanating from the plane. It went off the runway, smashed through a fence, crossed a nearby road, slammed into an embankment and caught fire. A total of four people were killed: two crew members, Barker’s personal assistant (Chris Baker) and his security guard (Charles Still). Barker and Goldstein were the sole survivors. Barker sustained second and third degree burns on his lower body and torso and expected to recover within a year. While in the hospital, Mark Hoppus and former bandmate Tom DeLonge visited. NOV '''Mark Hoppus officially announced on his blog that him and Travis were communicating with Tom again and spending time with him after years apart 2009 '''FEB 8 Blink-182 announced that they are continuing as a band, with the brief statement posted on their website saying "To put it simply, We're back. We mean, really back. Picking up where we left off and then some. In the studio writing and recording a new album." 8 At the 51st Grammy Awards, all three members of the band appeared onstage for the first time since December 2004. Barker announced the band's reformation, stating that "we used to play music together, and we decided we're going to play music together again," with Hoppus adding, "Blink-182 is back!" A message appearing on the band's website the same day confirmed the reformation and added that the band was in the studio writing and recording a new album and preparing for a world tour. The band also updated their "smiley face" logo to feature six arrows instead of the previous five During an interview after their reunion announcement, Travis stated that they had been in the studio since December 2008 writing and recording new material. Each member had brought in their own musical ideas and songs, while also writing new material together. Blink 182 also revisited older demos they had written in 2004, before they went on indefinite hiatus. Blink 182 also stated that they had been practicing together, with "Always" being the first song they played at their first rehearsal in 4 years. APR 7 Website buzznet.com stated that Weezer would be supporting Blink-182 on their upcoming tour. MAY '14 As a surprise to fans, the band played their first live performance since 2004 at the T-Mobile launch for the new Sidekick at the Paramount Pictures lot in Hollywood, California ' '15 Official tour dates were announced on Billboard.com; the tour is scheduled to start July 23 in Las Vegas, Nevada and end on October 3 in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Blink-182 manager, Rick Devoe, also went onto say that the band has offers to play in Australia's Big Day Out festival this summer as well as European festivals in 2010. 18-19 The band made their first television appearance since the 2005 break up; they played "The Rock Show" on the 18th and also performed "All the Small Things" on the 19th, both on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. ' '''28 Rolling Stone magazine later added Fall Out Boy, in addition to Weezer, as an opener for the tour. '''JUNE 9 To continue promoting the 2009 summer tour, they played "What's My Age Again?" and "Dammit" on Jimmy Kimmel Live. A new single, titled "Up All Night," has been announced for the new album. Blink-182 completed a demo for "Up All Night" during writing and recording sessions in early 2009, but didn't have sufficient time to complete a recorded version of the song before they set out on their summer 2009 tour, and it is currently unknown when the song will be released. Blink-182 once more appeared on the cover of Alternative Press (issue #252). Among many questions, including some of Barker's plane crash, the story writer Scott Heisel asked Travis about the commitment to touring, recording a new album and what if the rest of the band wanted to replace him. Barker responded by saying, "I was still really, really, really recovering, and it was just cool to talk to my friends again." JULY 23 The band played their first show on the new tour. In an interview with MTV, Hoppus stated that the trio plan to do a European tour in 2010.